El OdIo EsTa A uN pAsO dEl AmOr
by BlckFoY-Girls
Summary: Este es mi primer intento de fic, así que tengan piedad!!!... léanlo y porfis dejen review. Último año. ¿Qué pasa cuando Draco ve a Hermione de una forma diferente? (D/Hr)
1. Default Chapter

"El OdIo EsTa A uN pAsO dEl AmOr"  
  
Capítulo 1: ¿Granger?  
  
- Rayos! Ojalá y no me descubran - decía en murmullos un chico de cabello rubio plateado, de ojos intensamente grises mientras se escabullía en la torre de las mazmorras con un cuaderno en las manos, un tanto raro forrado en piel de serpiente con el símbolo de su casa.  
  
- Uff, bien! al fin llegue a este asqueroso cuartucho!! Bueno por lo menos estaré lejos de todos, además es muy de noche, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador y nervioso -, decía cuando cayeron varias gotas de su frente. Ese día había sido toda una odisea y estaba sudando.  
  
- Espero que Goyle y Crabbe no se acuerden de este cuarto!!! - se sentó en el suelo cerca de una ventana donde llegaba la luz de la luna, desde donde podía verse con claridad el aspecto del lúgubre cuarto, era una vieja habitación para encerrar a alumnos con mala conducta. Ya estaba descuidada y parecía más bien un depósito, se notaba que habían tirado cuanta cantidad de porquería inventaran en pociones y objetos transformados los cuales tenían físico sombrío.  
  
- Bien, se que no parece de mi, pero te estoy escribiendo porque nunca pensé en encontrarme en una situación así -., Draco había encontrado un viejo diario que le regalo su madre cuando entro en Hogwarts y quedo en Slytherin. Le había dicho que escribir era lo mejor cuando no encontrabas amigos a quien recurrir en un problema, pero este lo dejo tirado en lo más profundo de su baúl, solo haciéndole paseo de ida y vuelta al colegio sin utilizarlo. Comenzó a relatar el porque le escribía, razón muy importante.  
  
- Pues verás este 7mo año, ya el último, llegue como de costumbre a la estación del tren. Salude a los tarados de Goyle y Crabbe. Con mis chicles comencé a buscar a Potter y Weasley, este año estaba seguro que les haría la vida imposible y claro sin olvidar a Granger, para que llenara un camión muggle con toneladas de lagrimas con su *sensibilidad* -  
  
  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-(FLASH BACK)-()-()-()- ()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()  
  
  
  
- Hey Draco! ahí están! Vamos! -Crabbe se adelantó y se encontró con Granger, estaba más cambiada que nunca su cabello estaba ondulado de una manera nada enmarañosa, tenía unos jeans muy bajos y una blusa transparente donde podía notarse muy bien su esplendida figura y sus curvas bien formadas, además de que se le notaba el brasier - hey! ¿Vuelves para que te humillemos? - Ella se volteó con la cara roja y le dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho idiota?.. ¿Tienes problemas? Ah claro por supuesto que si! NO tienes cerebro! -  
  
- Tu también tienes un problema Granger y valla problema, ERES SANGRE SUCIA!!! No eres una verdadera Bruja. Ja ja ja - se reía Goyle.  
  
Hermione no pudo articular palabra dejando caer un par de lágrimas y se fue corriendo al tren.  
  
En el transcurso del viaje Potter y su amiguito pelearon con Goyle y Crabbe por el incidente de Granger y simplemente no hice nada, salí del vagón y a metros estaba ella. Se notaba que iba a dar por terminada la pelea.  
  
- No te metas!!... déjalos!!... no vale la pena - le dije  
  
Ella se quedo en shock. Yo sabía el por que. No podía creer que le estuviera hablando *normal*. Aproveche el momento para mirarla. Sentía que me sonrojaba así que me di vuelta y la deje.  
  
Momentos más tardes en el vagón:  
  
- ¿Que te pasa Draco?, las vacaciones te afectaron bastante, no hiciste nada, casi pensé que no querías molestar a Granger - me pregunta Goyle  
  
- si! - dice Crabbe - ni siquiera hiciste algo con Potter y Weasley -.  
  
Me puse nervioso. Pensé "¿Yo NO pelear con Granger? JAMÁS!, siempre que pudiera humillarla lo haría, pero ¿que me paso? No lo sabía, solo estaba en trance incluso hablando con ellos". Solo logre decir:  
  
- Si, es verdad las vacaciones me tienen fuera de entrenamiento, pero ya habrá suficiente tiempo para encargarnos de ellos -.  
  
En el resto del viaje solo pensaba en que fue lo que me paso. Esos jeans, la camisa transparente. RAYOS! Esta vez era serio pero que podía hacer, me llamo la atención y lo tenía que admitir. Será que me gusto? No, no podía ser, era una sangre sucia.  
  
Luego llegamos al castillo todos juntos. Potter y Weasley nos miraban con desprecio, pero no me importo, solo fije mi mirada en Granger, quien por desgracia ya llevaba el uniforme. La veía tan esbelta, sus ojos, su cabello, estoy a punto de volver al trance hasta que Goyle me da un golpe, que casi me hace regresar la comida del viaje - Hey Draco vamos! deberías ver que te tomas a ver si se te quita lo que tienes -.  
  
En el gran comedor vi como Granger volteó a mirarme, me puse rojo y trate de disimularlo aunque su mirada no iba acompañada de una sonrisa sino de un gesto de asco.  
  
Después de la cena ya en el otro día recordé que Granger pasaba horas en la biblioteca, ya estaba acostumbrado a decirle *el cerebro ratón de biblioteca*. Me escape como pude de los estúpidos mastodontes y entre en la biblioteca normal, agarre un libro que ni me fije de que trataba solo para acercarme a ella.  
  
- Granger, ¿leyendo? Si siempre leyendo! - dije con cara de burla.  
  
- ¿Que quieres Malfoy? Largarte y déjame!!! - se puso de mil colores - más te vale que guardes distancia, estoy leyendo un libro de buenos hechizos -.  
  
No me importaron sus palabras. Me acerque, me senté a su lado y fingí leer.  
  
Ella me miraba atónita y me dijo - ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Qué te traes? - Se veía que la furia la invadía.  
  
Le dije natural: - estoy leyendo - y mire la carátula del libro, mi impresión casi me delata. Diablos!!! Agarre el libro mas equivocado "Que pasa cuando sientes que te enamoras de la persona equivocada" con hechizos de amor, aprobada por la revista Corazón de Bruja.  
  
- ¿Eso lees? - Su rostro en vez de furia se cambio a burla, comenzó a reírse, se detuvo y haciendo gestos negativos siguió leyendo su libro. Me puse rojo y estaba a punto de insultarla pero no podía.  
  
Yo estaba allí mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que hasta ahora pude ver tan bellos; respiraba su perfume, su aroma, no pude contenerme me acerque rápido aunque fuera lo mas cursi y estúpido que pudiera hacer Draco Malfoy, y le di un beso en la mejilla solo para ver su expresión. Salí corriendo y me quede mirando desde una sección de la biblioteca.  
  
Ella al instante del beso se paró muy sobresaltada, y mientras corría me mando unos cuantos hechizos que pude esquivar. Estaba roja y miraba a todos lados como para ver si alguien la había visto cosa de la cual yo no me percate pero no había mucha gente, solo niñitos de primero.  
  
Se sentó y cerró el libro. Se quedo como que pensando, no se si en el beso, la forma de matarme o recordar un libro con el cual se pudiera vengar. Aparecieron sus sopencos amigos quienes después de hablar con ella gritaron al conjunto - MALFOYYY!!!! - Weasley gritaba como idiota - HIJO DE... YA VERA LO QUE LE HARÉ -.  
  
No pude aguantarme y me eche a reír a carcajadas y salí antes de que me vieran.  
  
Al salir me encontré con...  
  
Hola!!!!... espero que les haya gustado. Tratare de subir el segundo capi esta semana.  
  
DEJEN REVIEW!!!!! ;-)  
  
Esta cuenta la cree con una amiga =). ella pronto va a subir también su primer fic.. Por lo tanto cada cual va a estar identificado con el nick individual. *_*  
  
..FoYgr@Csi.. 


	2. ¿Descubierto?

Capítulo 2: ¿Descubierto?  
Me encontré con Goyle. Me asuste, pensé que me estaba espiando, un pensamiento poco inteligente de mi parte, pero en fin el nerviosismo me ataco. El me pregunta:  
  
- DRACO!! ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que no te gustan las bibliotecas. Yo vine a buscar un libro de Historia de la Magia para pasar la materia -.  
  
- Nada. Solo pasaba para molestar a alguien de primero de Gryffindor -.  
  
- Ah! Últimamente estás muy raro, pareces despistado o como los idiotas enamorados - dice muy serio.  
  
- ¡¿¡¿¡¿Me estas diciendo IDIOTA ENAMORADO GOYLE?!?!?! - le preguntó Draco muy molesto y desesperado  
  
- Ehh. no. Draco., es decir cálmate - Goyle estaba súper nervioso.  
  
Y le doy aquel puñetazo dejándolo sangrando y quejándose del dolor. Este sopenco, últimamente esta muy alzado, se lo merecía, que se estará creyendo; pensé mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones de la mazmorra.  
  
En realidad no tenía mucho tiempo, después fui a las siguientes clases. Así seguí observándola, no volví a hacer algo tan estúpido y cursi como lo que había hecho aunque estaba seguro que Granger y sus amiguitos lo tomarían como ataques.  
  
Hasta que una noche cerca de Halloween estaba cansado y decidí escabullirme hasta llegar al lago del castillo, caminar, respirar aire puro cosa que era imposible con las bombas fétidas que lanzaban a cada rato.  
  
Por otra parte pensando en una supuesta visita de mi padre, que iría a que le ayudara en un plan del que no tenía ni idea, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno, como no lo eran sus proyectos, siempre le temí a mi padre, su rostro fuerte, su mirada pesada que mataba la valentía de cualquiera o por lo menos la mía, trasmitía violencia, odio, rencor.  
  
Con la única que contaba era con mi madre, que a pesar de que también era mortífago había cosas de ella que me hacían pensar que tal vez se equivocaron y ella era de otra casa y resignada a su destino se lanzo a una profesión no muy satisfactoria según ella.  
  
Dándole vueltas al lago, pensando en todos los rollos de mi casa, oí unos sollozos. Inmediatamente pensé que era una niñita que le hicieron algo, vamos a ver si le termino de amargar la noche. Seguí el llanto que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte y desconsolado, estaba detrás de un muro llegue e hice un simple BOO!!!  
  
Pero vaya sorpresa la mía. La joven salto del susto y se volteó rápido para decirme:  
  
- ¡Malfoy!, ¡largarte!, ¡déjame en PAZ! - Era ELLA, ahí con su cara roja, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar me enmudecí, con su rostro de rabia. Parecía a la vez no importarle lo que le hiciera.  
  
- Si quieres molestarme pues hazlo, no me importa. ¡Di lo que quieras! - Estaba pálida; lloraba sin parar. De repente se deja caer en el suelo desmayada. No sabía que hacer!, ¿será que la ayudo? ¡NO!, ella es una sangre sucia de Gryffindor. ¿por qué habría de ayudarla? Además era una vergüenza que llevara las mejores notas de todo Hogwarts. Me volteé, pero no lo resistí, me agache y la tome en mis brazos.  
  
Mmm. su cuerpo, su figura en mis brazos, toda mía, solos, estaba inconsciente. Le podría pasar cualquier cosa y no se acordaría. Volví a reaccionar y salirme de mis deseos y la cargué silenciosamente.  
  
- ¿Draco? ¡DRACO MALFOY! ¡¿¡¿Que haces con esa impura?!?! -  
  
De inmediato la deje caer al suelo. Se oyó aquel golpe seco. Me asuste ya que era mi padre.  
  
- Hola padre, yo.. es.. este - piensa, piensa vamos - le hice una pequeña broma y pensaba tirarla a las orillas del bosque prohibido - ¡NO!, ¡¿por qué tuve que decir eso?!  
  
- Ahhh mmmm. ¿Con que tirarla no? Vaya hijo, tus dotes ya salen a relucir a tan temprana edad. Bien, tranquilo. No diré nada - dice en susurro irónicamente - Pero sería mejor si la tiras al lago, sería más rápido y te desharías de ella de una vez por todas.  
  
La volví a tomar y fingí asco, pero no, no podía lanzarla. Su rostro se veía mal, ¿qué le habría pasado? No creía que un insulto la pondría tal mal y de esa manera.  
  
- ¿Draco? - Me llama mi padre - Vamos acércate, lánzala, serás un excelente mago puro -  
  
¿Pero que rayos importa ser el mejor? Era SU vida. Nunca me habían obligado a hacer daño a alguien o matar. ¿Qué podía hacer?, quizás si yo no la mataba lo haría el. Yo quería defenderla pero esa era una fuerza a la que no resistiría lógicamente.  
  
- Draco ¿qué te pasa? ¡Vamos! ¡Tírala! - seguía mi padre insistiendo  
  
- NOOO!!  
  
- ¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHO??  
  
- ¡QUE NO! - ups y ahora? - Papá sería muy peligroso si fuésemos descubiertos - oh! espero que no me abofetee por decirle algo así, el es el sabio no yo - eh. ¿no crees? Seguro habrá otra forma de deshacernos de ella sin dejar rastro ni de ella ni de nosotros.  
  
- Uummm. pensándolo bien tienes razón. Vigilarían más encontrando su cuerpo y sería más difícil...  
  
- ¿Qué sería más difícil padre?  
  
- Nada. bien pues tírala por ahí y te vas a las mazmorras. Yo ya me tengo que ir. Adiós hijo - Lucius Malfoy desapareció de la nada y Draco no pudo terminar su pregunta  
  
- Pero. ¡¡PADRE!! - ya no viéndolo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi padre aquí? No me dijo a que vino. - Bueno. ya me salve y te salve Granger, me debes una y GRANDE. Vamos a ver como me la pagas - digo maliciosamente - ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora como haré para que despiertes? ¡YA SE! tomare un poco de agua del lago para convertirla en alcohol.  
  
Draco hizo el hechizo y transformando una rosa en un algodón le dio a oler. Ella pudo abrir sus ojos.  
  
Oh esos ojos castaños que me envuelven, me hipnotizan ¿Por qué estará tan buena esta? Todo lo que pude haber hecho con ella antes de despertarla, que idiota.  
  
- Draco. eeehh. ¿Eres tu? ¿Draco?... - la chica estaba despertando pero como delirando - es un sueño?... Que bonito... -  
  
JA! yo soy bonito para ella y un sueño. ¿Me llamo DRACO?, bien a ver si con el agua se le quita de una vez.  
  
PLASH agua en la cara.  
  
- AHHH que. yo. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me cargas? ¡¡¡Suéltame!!!  
  
- Granger te salve la vida!!! Te desmayasteis sangre sucia por si no te acuerdas.  
  
- ¡¿¡¿Y TUUUU ME SALVASTES?!?! Que chiste tan patético.  
  
- Pues si, y ahora me debes una y ME LA TIENES QUE PAGAR!!  
  
- Ehh. bueno... en eso tienes razón, pero igual nadie te dijo que me salvaras y no voy a pagarte si no estoy de acuerdo con lo que me pidas - se quito de sus brazos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos  
  
¡Draco contrólate! Estúpidas hormonas. ¡Contrólate! ¿y si la beso? Nooo no seas tarado. ¿Y si la beso?  
  
- ¿Has entendido MALFOY? Y deja de mirarme así!!!  
  
- No, no he entendido. Vas a hacer lo que te diga, de por si ya mi mirada te intimida JA JA.-  
  
- ¡¡¡No me intimida!!!  
  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué entonces bajas la mirada?  
  
Hay un silencio. Draco dándose la vuelta dice - adiós! ingrata sangre sucia!. -  
  
- Drac.. ¡MALFOY! Espera. yo... Bueno gracias a pesar de todo y esta bien, haré lo que quieras -  
  
Draco sonrió suavemente pero se dio cuenta y fingió diciendo - bien! pues no me las des. Ya veras lo que te pondré y no querrás decirme gracias después de ello - y se fue.  
De camino a las mazmorras pensaba en todo, ¿por qué Hermione estaba tan mal? ¿Qué hacia mi padre en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué delirando me había llamado Draco? ¿Significaría eso algo? ¿Cómo fue que no la bese? Que estúpido fui!  
  
Se daba golpes con las manos en la cabeza por esta última.  
  
Es que ni siquiera inconsciente rozaste sus labios para sentirlos. No!.. seria muy patán.. Es mejor de otra forma., tampoco, sería también un cobarde.  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)- ()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()  
- Hey Draco!! ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es ese libro?  
  
- No te importa cretino, vamos largate!!! - Dice Draco un poco malhumorado  
  
- Esta bien pero llevas ya 4 horas perdido, nos vemos mañana!  
  
Que tal que este rufián se entere de que escribo en una especie de diario, que patético!!! Se decía a si mismo.  
  
.. bueno tienes esperarte a ver que sucede y te vuelvo a escribir, chao  
  
Draco Malfoy  
Mientras, Hermione estaba feliz, no podía ser que Draco Malfoy la salvara, podía dejarla ahí tirada y dejarla morir del frío. "Ohh esperen a que les cuente esto a Harry y a Ron se van a caer de la impresión" pensaba mientras corría hacia la sala común, se acostó y espero al día siguiente para contar lo sucedido.  
  
Al día siguiente ya estaba ella allí. Se había parado por suerte media hora antes y fue la que perdió, bastante raro en ella, decidiendo que túnica ponerse pues era el fin de semana. Busco algo corto y ajustado, una camisa bien pegada con hombros descubiertos.  
- PERFECTO!!! Este me queda súper bien, no puedo esperar a ir a hogmeade a divertirnos un rato. Bajare a desayunar.  
  
- Hola chicos como están?  
  
-WOW, vaya Hermi esta vez si que te pusiste .. Bien. - dijo Harry  
  
Hermione se sonrojo bastante en especial por la mirada de Harry.  
  
- Uf!!! - dice Ron mirándola de arriba abajo. Era su mejor amiga pero era chica, bella y esbelta.  
  
- Hermione le tapó la boca y dijo - Vámonos y ya si? Sabéis que ayer me paso una cosa muy extraña.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Había un nuevo libro que no habías leído antes?  
  
- No, callaos y escuchadme que es bien raro, pues ayer después de .. bueno no importa estaba yo en el lago y. - siguió contando. Las bocas de Harry y Ron estaban abiertas totalmente.  
  
Después sus rostros mostraban furia intensa  
  
- Yo que tu no me extrañaría Hermi, sabes como es ese rufián, quizás este planeando algo.  
  
- Si es un completo perro - agrega Ron - además quien sabe lo que te pedirá. Ten mucho cuidado y avísanos. Yo lo estaré vigilando.  
  
Llegaron al comedor. Draco había llegado tarde a desayunar y ya estaban todos terminando.  
  
Ni se dio cuenta que yo estaba aquí, pensó Hermione. Tiene que verme.  
  
Los tres terminaron y se encaminaban hacia la torre. Hermione los siguió y fue poniendo paso lento para estar detrás de ellos y perderse en un pasillo. Así lo hizo y corrió de nuevo al comedor, pero no estaba allí - ya habrá terminado - dijo. De repente se oyó una voz detrás de ella.  
  
- Me buscabas Granger? - dijo Draco fríamente  
  
Uumm ahí esta. Con esa ropa que se le ve tan sexy - Yo. claro que no!!!  
  
- Ummm... vamos me buscabas pero acabe rápido no? - insistía Draco  
  
- Bien ... no tengo que seguir escuchándote me voy. - pero antes de voltearse Draco la paro.  
  
- ¿Y? ¡¡Suéltame!!  
  
- No!, todavía no cobro tu deuda - Ja ¿Qué le diré que haga?. Oh rayos! Mira esa faldita y la camisa, que bruja... está buenísima.  
  
- Ah por cierto que ropa no? Si es que traes puesta ropa. Pues bien, hoy nos encontraremos a las 9:30 de la noche en la entrada. No faltes!  
  
Hermione se limito a asentir, luego pensó en ¿por que armaba aquel alboroto con la ropa? Odiaba a Draco! ¿Por qué tendría que estar bella para él? Porqué era para el que se había vestido así. Que ridículo, debería cambiarme, no. bueno dejare ya eso, ¿qué me pasa? REACCIONA HERM no seas tonta que el no quiere nada contigo! Es un cretino, quiere verme sufrir.  
  
Después del paseo todos se divirtieron de lo lindo y luego de hablar en sala común se acostaron. Hermione tomó su capa, su varita y bajó. No les había comentado nada a los chicos para evitar problemas.  
  
- Bien Granger llegas justo a tiempo!  
  
- Yo siempre llego a tiempo Malfoy!, Estoy esperando. ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
- No te impacientes, espérate! - con la luz de la luna se ve aún mas hermosa y la ropa le queda espectacular! Realza su precioso cuerpo. Si tan solo se quitara la ropa, jeje que ilusiones, pensaba Draco.  
  
- Ya llegamos a la orilla del lago. ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
  
Muy sencillo Hermione, te quitas la ropa y te metes en el lago. NO NO Draco eso NO!!, como fuiste tan estúpido y no pensaste que decirle.  
  
- Claro Granger. Disfrutare esto. Lo que tienes que hacer es sencillo...  
Notas de la Autora:  
Hola de nuevo!!! Este capitulo es un poco más largo que el primero. Déjenme su opinión en un ReViEw!!!! Díganme si les gusto o de plano no. Pero háganlo!!!!  
  
Gracias por los r/r que recibí!! Me hicieron muy feliz!!!!  
  
..FoYgr@Csi.. 


End file.
